Its About Time
by Crystal7
Summary: James saves Lily from yet another disaster and now they must tell each other how they really feel.


It's About Time  
  
Lily was thrown back against the wall with a force she hadn't expected nor hoped to encounter. "So I was right!" She screamed at her fiancé. "You are the traitor!"  
  
Severus Snape sneered down at his lover, "Very good, Evans. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."  
  
Lily's breathing became harder as she stared up into his dark eyes. Eyes she used to turn to for comfort. "I should have listened to Sirius," she hissed at him. Sirius Black used to be one of her best friends at Hogwarts, until she ignored his warnings and became romantically involved with his enemy.  
  
Severus waved his hand around a little, "And what is Black going to be able to do about it now? He's no longer here to protect you. And oh. he's involved with a muggle now, so I guess you're out of the picture."  
  
Lily groped at the ground behind her for something, anything, to use as a weapon. Severus was holding her wand and she had nothing to protect herself with. "Sirius and I have only ever been friends."  
  
Severus sneered, "Sure you were. Just as You-know-who is on Dumbledore's side."  
  
"Just like you?" Lily asked, forcing a sweet sound into her voice.  
  
Severus lingered over her even farther, if that was even possible. He patted her cheek and she tried to turn away but found herself stuck in a corner. "Get away from me." She said in clenched teeth.  
  
In response he reached out and pulled her up by her long, red locks.  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!" A voice suddenly boomed from the doorway.  
  
Lily stopped struggling long enough to figure out who the shadowy figure was in the doorway. It was Sirius! "Sirius!" She cried but was instantly choked when Severus brought her closer to him.  
  
"Let her go." Sirius commanded.  
  
Severus grinned at the bulky man, "And if I don't?"  
  
In response Sirius whipped out his wand and replied, "I will make you very sorry."  
  
Severus surprised them all by throwing back his head and laughing. Lily tried to fight her way away from him and then suddenly stopped. Someone else was in the room. She could feel it. Lily looked at Sirius and he raised his left eyebrow at her.  
  
Severus stopped laughing and looked at the two of them. "Black, this isn't your business get out before I'm forced to do something about it." He drew the wand he was holding, Lily's wand, and pointed at the man at the other end of the room.  
  
Suddenly Lily was thrown foreword as Severus slammed into her back. She fell and only seconds before she slammed into the ground she put out her hands to cushion her fall, little good it did. She tried to pull away but Severus grabbed her ankle and held on tight while still trying to wrestle someone who wasn't there.  
  
Sirius roughly pulled Lily free of Severus' grasp and shouted a few words with his wand pointed at Severus. Light blue sparks flew out of the wand and Severus was bound, gagged, and still.  
  
Lily collapsed in the strength and warmth of Sirius' arms. Her salty tears fell onto Sirius' scarlet robes. "Sssh. Lil. It's all right. Sssh."  
  
Lily sniffled and pulled back, "I got your robes are full of tears."  
  
"That's all right."  
  
Lily glanced at Severus still body and then looked up, just above it. "Hello. James Potter."  
  
James threw off his invisibility cloak. "Hey. Lily."  
  
There was an awkward pause in the room. The last time Lily and James had spoken was nearly two years ago, when she first became involved with Snape. "Hey." It had been a really ugly blowout.  
  
Sirius stood up and pulled Lily up behind him. He hid a smile as the two just simply stared at each other. They probably would have gotten involved years ago if it hadn't been for Snape.  
  
Suddenly Lily gave out an anguished cry and ran into James' waiting arms, "I'm so sorry!" She wailed.  
  
He held her tightly, his face buried in her gorgeous red hair, "Its all right."  
  
The held each other for a long time. Finally Black, who figured they'd had enough time to make up, cleared his throat, "We'd better get out of here before the other Death Eaters show up."  
  
Lily shuddered at the thought. "Could you guys maybe drop me off at Diagon Alley or some muggle hotel?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" James cried.  
  
Lily jumped back, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be a-"  
  
She was cut off as James cried, "You'll stay with us, of course."  
  
Lily looked surprised at the idea. "What?"  
  
Black nodded, "Of course. Besides I'm sure you'd love to see the old gang."  
  
Lily looked down at an unconscious Snape. "I've ruined everything, I-"  
  
"Nonsense!" James cried, "Moony goes on all the time at how much your missed. Figg won't stop saying that you've been taken over or something along those lines."  
  
Lily shook her head, a small smile on her face, "The old gang huh? Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, Arabella Figg, Victoria Longbottom, Rose Mitten."  
  
James used his forefinger to bring her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes, "And you."  
  
Black beckoned them, "Come, lets go."  
  
A few moments later they were standing in a lavish living room. A shriek came from the doorway and Lily turned to see Arabella Figg flying at her. "Oh Lily Evans! We've missed you!" She cried.  
  
Lily hugged her best friend back tightly, "I've missed you too."  
  
When Arabella finally pulled back Lily saw Rose grinning at her from the doorway, "Lily Evans is back in action!" Rose hugged her tightly. "You have been most missed!"  
  
"So I hear." Lily replied dryly.  
  
After several reunions, tears, and drinks later Lily finally collapsed in the room her old pals had provided for her. It was almost as if they had known she was going to be with them again.  
  
***  
  
"Oh come off of it, Padfoot." Prongs said, tiredly. "I do not feel for Lily Evans!"  
  
Rose snorted into her pudding, muggle meal habits died harder than bad habits, "Oh give it a rest, Potter. You and Lily are meant for each other."  
  
Moony nodded his agreement, "I hate to say it Prongs but she is right. I remember when you two used to take those long, long walks by the lake when we all back in school."  
  
Wormtail snorted into his own food. He glanced at his watch and suddenly jumped up, "I gotta go."  
  
Victoria raised her eyebrows, "Where?"  
  
He didn't answer, he just apprarated out of the room. The group all exchanged glances and then shrugged at one another.  
  
"Down to business." Black said.  
  
Victoria moaned but floated some papers over from the nearby desk, "My brother sent this information over to me just this morning."  
  
James looked over the sheets of paper, "Impressive. Voldemort-" Victoria winced but James paid no heed and continued, "'s current movements. He seems to be making almost a figure 8." James faltered for a moment.  
  
"What is it?" Black asked.  
  
James shrugged, "Its nothing, its just."  
  
"Just what!?" The group cried. They didn't handle suspense very well.  
  
"Well it's just that Lily said both her parents had the number eight branded on their upper legs."  
  
Rose, Victoria, and Arabella all looked appalled. "From what?" Arabella asked, in stun shock.  
  
"I don't rightly know." James replied, "She said she'd asked them a dozen times but neither of them would talk about it." James looked around the group and saw Rose looking very pale, "Rose what is it?"  
  
Rose was pale and shaky as she answered, "My mother had a number 8 branded on her upper right leg."  
  
"What's it from?" Lupin cried.  
  
Rose, still shaking, said, "When my parents were kids there was this secret religious society back in Germany, you know just after the World War, that was much like the Nazi's. They kidnapped many children, mostly those who were of British decent, and branded them while they preformed certain.. ceremonies."  
  
Victoria clamped a hand over her mouth, "My god."  
  
"So you think maybe Voldemort was involved in this?" Lupin asked.  
  
Victoria glared at him, "WOULD YOU STOP SAYING HIS NAME!?"  
  
James shook his head, "Cannot be."  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked, "No one knows how old Voldemort-" Victoria glared at him, "is."  
  
James looked away, "I found out. Sort of by accident back when we were in school. I brought the information to Dumbledore but he forbid me to tell anyone of it."  
  
"But you are going to tell us now aren't you?" Arabella asked.  
  
James nodded, "Naturally. Times are too critical right now for secrets." The group nodded their agreements before James continued, "Tom Riddle is really Voldemort."  
  
No one but Lupin seemed shaken by this. "Whose that?" Black asked.  
  
Lupin answered, "Back when James and I were serving some sort of detention with Felch, Prongs and I were cleaning shields. One shield of honor belonged to Tom Riddle."  
  
"And one day when I was bored I was making words from other words, you know? And I started doing names. Well I remember the shield with Tom Marvolo Riddle's name on it. When you scramble his first, last, and middle names, take out a few letters and you have-."  
  
He was cut off as Black finished, "Lord Voldemort."  
  
"My god." Rose breathed.  
  
"So the figure 8 that Voldemort is making couldn't possibly have anything to do with Lily's parents connection." Lupin concluded.  
  
"How do you figure that, Moony?" Black asked.  
  
Lupin continued, "Riddle was only a kid himself back in those days."  
  
"Perhaps his parents-" Victoria started to say but was cut off by James.  
  
"No," James said, "I doubt it. It's just a coincidence that's all. I'm sure of it."  
  
Finally after a few more arguments and planning the exhausted group retired to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Lily awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed then she had in a long time. She gave a start to see Black staring down at her. "Sirius you gave me a fright."  
  
Black laughed and sat down in a nearby chair. He waved his wand and a plate of breakfast appeared, "We've all be worried all night about you."  
  
Lily gulped down some apple juice before saying, "I was fine. I had a better night sleep last night then I have had in a long time."  
  
Black pursed his lips together as if wanting to say something but was thinking better of it.  
  
"Go on." Lily urged, "Say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I told you so."  
  
Black shook his head, "There's no need." He got up and kissed her forehead and then hugged her tightly, "How I've missed you so, my friend."  
  
Lily hugged him back, "And I also, dearest of friends."  
  
Black pulled back, "Come on downstairs. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Lily nodded. "In a minute."  
  
After Black left Lily pulled off the diamond engagement ring that had been glittering on her finger. She reached over and set it on the table and then floated it up above her head. She swished her wand, muttered something, and the ring exploded into a thousand pieces above her head.  
  
James, who had been watching from the doorway, said, "Most impressive, Evans."  
  
Lily jumped; she had been unaware that he had been watching her, "Thank you. Potter."  
  
James laughed and came over and sat on her bed, "I see your magical skills haven't changed a bit, nor has your anger."  
  
Lily gave him a friendly punch in the arm, "Your sarcasm hasn't changed either."  
  
James rubbed the spot on his arm where she had punched him, "Neither has your strength."  
  
They both laughed and then sat there for several minutes in silence, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry about your parents." Lily said, suddenly.  
  
James nodded, "They were really keen on you."  
  
"And I on them." Lily said, "How's. Will?"  
  
"My brother," James paused for words, "That son of a bitch!" He burst out.  
  
Lily jumped.  
  
James looked at her, "I'm sorry. It's just that Will, he well, he's become a death eater."  
  
"What!?" Lily cried.  
  
James nodded, "Yeah. Just after Voldemort's followers killed our parents."  
  
Lily hugged him, "I'm so sorry, James. I didn't know."  
  
James enjoyed hugging her, "I know." He pulled back, "Come on."  
  
Lily looked at him for a moment and then took his face in hers and then kissed him, "I love you." James was startled for a moment. When he didn't say anything Lily pulled back, "I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I never said anything because I didn't know how you felt and now I know that now is not a time to leave things unsaid."  
  
Now it was James' time to kiss her. "I love you. I've just never been able to admit it out loud before."  
  
Black and Lupin watched from the doorway. Finally unable to keep silent any longer Lupin called, "It's about time!"  
  
Lily and James pulled away from each other, both looking very sheepish.  
  
THE END 


End file.
